2009
Television & Movies * Sesame Street: Coming Home: Military Families Cope with Change on PBS, April 1 * Puppet Up! - Uncensored: Live in Melbourne, Australia at the Center for Puppetry Arts, April 25 * Where the Wild Things Are released on October 16 * Sesame Street season 40 premiers on PBS, November * Jim Henson's Dinosaur Train on PBS, "fall" * When Muppets Dream of Peace on PBS International Television & Movies *''Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez'' premieres on German Disney Channel, February 21 Appearances * Grover on The Sunny Side Up Show, January 1 * Sesame Street Muppets on Scrubs, January 27 * Miss Piggy on Today, February 2 * Sesame Street Live on PIX 11 Morning News, February 6 * Miss Piggy on PIX 11 Morning News, February 12 * Miss Piggy on The View, February 12Miss Piggy's Talk Show Plans February 2, 2009. * Statler and Waldorf on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, March 20 * Elmo on Today, April 2 * Elmo and Abby Cadabby on The Bonnie Hunt Show, April 7 * Elmo on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, April 15 * Zoe on Today, May 14 * Fozzie Bear on The Late Late Show, June 2 * Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Oscar the Grouch, Rosita, and Abby Caddaby on A Capitol Fourth, July 4 * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, and Elmo on Food Network Challenge, July 26 * Oscar on Great Performances, July 30 * Oscar on CBS Sunday Morning (interviewed at Great Performances), August 2 * Miss Piggy at Macy's Glamorama in Chicago, Illinois, August 21 * Daytime Emmy Awards -- Sesame Street gets a Lifetime Achievement Award, August 30 Home video * Elmo Loves You, January 6 * Elmo and Friends: Tales of Adventure, March 3 * Follow That Bird: 25th Anniversary Deluxe Edition, March 24 * Bedtime for Frances, March 31 * Sesame Street: Being Green, April 7 * Pirates: Elmo and the Bookaneers, April 21 * The Best of Elmo's World: Volume 2, May 5 * Birthday Fun With Elmo and Abby, June * Bedtime With Elmo, July * Sid the Science Kid: Change Happens, August 4 * Sid the Science Kid: The Bug Club, August 4 * Elmo's World: All About Faces!, September 1 * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, September 29 * Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days, November Books * The Diva Code: Miss Piggy on Life, Love, and the 10,000 Idiotic Things Men Frogs Do, January 27 * Abby Mix & Match Nursery Rhymes, January 27 * Giggly and Wiggly, January 27 * In Elmo's Easter Parade, January * Farscape: Volume 1, March 25 * Kermit Culture, May 21 * Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street, October * Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street second edition, fall Comics * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 3: Yes, That's Our Baby, January 29 * Farscape: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning: Part 4: Hynerian Rhapsody, February 25 * Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 1, March 25 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #1, March 25 * Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 2, April 29 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #2, April 29 * Farscape: Dargos Lament: Part 1, April 29 * Farscape: Dargos Lament: Part 2, May 27 * Farscape: Strange Detractors: Part 3, May 27 * Muppet Robin Hood #1, May 27 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #3, June 3 * Muppet Robin Hood #2, July 1 * The Muppet Show Comic Book #4, July 1 Attractions and Events * Jim Henson's Fantastic World ** Atlanta History Center (Atlanta, GA), January 1 - 18 ** Orange County Regional History Center (Orlando, FL), February 7 - May 3 ** Experience Music Project|Science Fiction Museum and Hall of Fame (Seattle, WA), May 23 - August 16 ** James A. Michener Art Museum (Doylestown, PA), September 5 - November 29 ** Mississippi Museum of Art (Jackson, MS), December 19 - 31 * Jim Henson: Wonders from His Workshop ** Center for Puppetry Arts (Atlanta, GA), January 1 - September 13 * Pupet Up! - Uncensored (The Avalon Hollywood), January 10 * Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast, January 30 * Pupet Up! - Uncensored (The Avalon Hollywood), February 28 * Pupet Up! - Uncensored (The Avalon Hollywood), March 21 Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents 1-2-3 Imagine! with Elmo & Friends, the 30th anniversary tour 2009 2009